Lucy Writes a Novel
c3b73b_b02d98a650764dbcb3d78705ca0d6ae3-mv2.gif c08c7f9b5e44212ee2a55060846351d9--lucy-lucy-i-love-lucy.jpg Previous episode: Lucy Is Envious Next episode: Lucy's Club Dance http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/RealGoneWind.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/GlassesLucy.jpg Plot Lucy is inspired to write a novel called Real Gone with the Wind. Ricky and the Mertzes secretly read her manuscript and don't want the things written about them to be printed. A mix-up has Dorrance and Co. buy her manuscript. When the mistake is discovered, Lucy tears up all copies of her manuscript in disappointment and frustration. Soon after, Mr. Dorrance calls to tell Lucy that his friend Mel Eaton may be interested in her manuscript. Lucy and the rest of the gang rush to save Lucy's torn-up manuscript before Fred burns the trash. The foursome piece together the ripped pages like a jigsaw puzzle, and Lucy stays up all night to re-type her novel. She then finds out that Mel Eaton only wants her work for a how-to textbook about writing, in a section called "Don't Let This Happen to You"! Trivia *The basic idea of this episode's plot is a like episode #17, only with Lucy writing a novel instead of a play. However, the details of the story are very much different. *This episode is the first time we see the Ricardos' fireplace lit. *In her novel, Lucy writes a tearjerking description of Ricky first coming to the country on a boat, arriving at Ellis Island. Ricky said that he really to America by way of plane with his band of 40 musicians, arriving in Miami from Havana. In real life, Desi Arnaz came to the country via a boat from Havana to Miami. *Lucy plans to name the sequel to her novel Sugar Cane Mutiny. *The mix-up involving Lucy's manuscript happened because Mr. Dorrance's secretary just got married and didn't have her mind on the job. *Dorrance and Co. is a real publishing company located in Pittsburgh. Quotes *Ethel: What are you going gto write about? Lucy: I'm writing about things I know. Ethel: That won't be a novel. That'll be a short story! *Lucy: Ethel, what makes you tick? Ethel: "Tick"? Lucy: What makes you, YOU? Ethel: Me, ME? Lucy: Yeah. Ethel: Lucy, I don't think I'm gonna like this. Lucy: Ethel, you don't seem to realize what this means. My novel may turn out to be another Gone with the Wind. If it does, that makes you Scarlett O'Hara! Ethel: Me?! Lucy: Yeah! Ethel: Well, if you want to know what I'm REALLY like, I'm deeper than most people think. On the surface, I'm carefree and happy. But deep down inside, I'm intense and moody. I'm sensitive. I feel things. (Ethel clutches her stomach to look "intense and moody"; Fred enters) Fred: What's the matter, Ethel? You got a stomachache? Ethel: Well, if it isn't Rhett Butler. Why don't you find ouw that makes him tick? He creaks a little, too! *Lucy: That's what writers do. They take the truth and twist it a little. Fred: Well, if your book doesn't sell, you can always get a job making pretzels. *Ethel: Fred, if you were Lucy's novel, where would you go? Fred: Well, I'd run down in the basement and jump in the furnace! *Ricky: I got the title the novel- Real Gone with the Wind. Fred: REAL gone! *Ricky: "Nertz"? That must be misspelled. Ethel: No, she said she wasn't gonna use our REAL names. Ricky: Well, nobody'd know who Ethel Nertz is! *Ricky: (reading from Lucy's manuscript about himself) "His voice charmed millions, his guitar playing made women swoon. So, it was a small wonder that..." Ethel: (reading next page) "...he turned into such a big ham you could stuff him with cloves." *Fred: There's nothing like a good book and a roaring fire. Ricky: You mean "a good book IN a roaring fire." *Ethel: We pulled down the kitchen blind and changed the name of your novel to Forever Ember. *Ethel: (about burning Lucy's manuscript in fireplace) But don't worry- it went out in a blaze of glory! Fred: Yup, you wrote a red-hot novel! *Lucy: You're suing me libel? Ricky: For every cent I've got! Lucy: Well, I can't believe it! You're suing ME, your wife, your best friend? Fred: Yup, we three are suing little ol' loveable, libelous Lucy. *Lucy: Oh, "sue her, sue her." Get your mind out of the gutter! *Ethel: Where's your pride? Remember- she called you "an old coot." Fred: Listen- she can call me anything she likes for $50,000! *Ricky: (looking for torn-up manuscript in trash) So far I've got: "I thought about it that night before going to bed as I sat there brushing my..." What follows, Lucy? Lucy: "Naturally red hair." Fred: "Naturally red hair"? Well, I threw that away. I didn't think that came from Lucy's book!